


Alpha Reigns

by DarkWriter



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Randy Orton, Alpha Roman, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Dean, M/M, Multi, WWE - Freeform, World Wrestling Entertainment - Freeform, omega seth rollins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWriter/pseuds/DarkWriter
Summary: Roman Reigns is an Alpha male of the WWE industry. He lets nothing stand in his way and will stop at nothing to keep his Beta Seth Rollins safe. Seth Rollins is an Omega an unmated Omega until he finds out that Roman has claimed him as his own. But along with way Beta Dean Ambrose comes into the picture and causes Seth to become jealous.





	1. Stay Away from My Omega!

The dark haired Alpha known as Roman Reigns entered the arena where he along with many of his fellow wrestlers would be performing tonight, he entered the locker room and dropped his bag that contained his wrestling gear and began to unpack it and hang it in the space that was assigned to him.

“You ready for the show tonight?” Seth Rollins asked, the man speaking was also dark haired but was unlike Roman he was an Omega an unmated Omega at that.

“As ready as I’ll ever be, do you want to go out to the ring and do a quick run through of our match?” Roman offered the young Omega as he nodded as they changed into their practice gear when the Alpha noticed how lean and well taken care of Seth was and smirked to himself about how much he’d love to take Seth as his Omega.

“Ready to go?” Seth asked as Roman nodded before following the young Omega out of the locker room to the ring as Finn Balor and Neville who were both Omega’s came into the locker room to get ready for that nights RAW. 

During their run through Roman was helping the young Omega correct something’s in his moves he was using and giving him advice, even though they had once been tag team partners and were now revivals in the ring they were still friends on the outside and still helped each other during rehearsals to make sure neither of them were critically injured during matches or backstage.

“OK, so you think we’re ready for our match?” Roman said once they were done and felt that they were both ready for the show. 

“I do actually,” Seth replied as the Alpha gave him a soft smile and nodded as they made their way up the ramp to go return to the locker room to relax before going to get some lunch. 

“Well well well, who do we have here,” Came the voice of Randy Orton another Alpha of the WWE causing Roman and Seth to stop in their tracks. 

“What do you want Randy?” Roman growled it was known through out the locker room that both of Alpha’s had it out for another both storyline wise and in real life. 

“Oh easy big dog, don’t want to have you put down for biting me now do we?” Orton said in a mocking way with his usual smug smirk. 

“Either say what you have to say or get lost,” Seth snapped causing the Alpha to glare at him. 

“Oh look, Roman an Omega is trying to defend you, isn’t that so SWEET!” Randy mocked as he chuckled when suddenly a fist collided with his jaw. 

“Don’t you EVER mock MY Omega AGAIN!” Roman snarled causing Seth to look at the Alpha in shock, did he hear correctly? Had Roman really considered him to be his Omega? This made him feel both happiness and confusion and so many more questions ran through his head. 

Did Roman intentionally call say that Seth was his Omega? Or did he not realize what he had said? He was afraid to ask, but decided not to ask until after RAW when they were all back at the hotel for the night to rest up before moving onto the next stop for Smack Down. 

“Seth, come on Randy’s gone so let’s go get something to eat,” Roman said bringing the Omega out of his thoughts back to reality. 

“Huh? Oh yeah, ok,” Seth replied as he followed Roman towards catering to get something to eat and where they were joined by a Beta by the name of Dean Ambrose. 

“You just now getting here?” Seth asked as he sat down with his food as Dean nodded. 

“Yeah, would’ve been here sooner but traffic was shit,” Dean replied as Roman took a seat across from them. 

“Man, I told you that I’d give you lift up here when I was leaving,” Roman commented. 

“I know boss, I just wasn’t sure if I was gonna be ready by the time you left,” The sandy haired Beta commented which caused Seth to feel a twinge of jealousy hearing Dean call Roman “Boss” Yeah Seth knew that Roman was an Alpha but he couldn’t help but feel jealousy towards Dean for calling him that.

“All right brother,” Roman chuckled as they did their usual fist bump before diving into their food. 

That night Seth was in the locker room changing into the gear he could hear the buzz of the audience out in the area and could feel butterflies in his stomach, even though he had been doing wrestling for five years now professionally he still got nervous and was still worried about messing up some how in front of the audience out there and the ones who were watching at home on TV. 

“Seth, you ready for our match? We’re up next,” Roman asked as he came into the locker room, Seth knew he had to go out first to do his usual shit talking about Roman Reigns and how he himself single handedly created and destroyed the shield and the usual banter he did.

“Yeah, I am, I should head out there now,” Seth replied as he picked up the championship belt and made his way to the curtain and waited for his music to start and counted down before coming out where he was met with a mixture of boo’s and cheers as he walked down the ramp giving his signature sneer. 

After a few more minutes Seth’s music finally died down and he stood there smirking evilly at the crowd before picking up the mic and talking, “Yeah yeah, I’ve heard all before, how I’m such a baaad person for destroying your precious shield, but without ME those two loser Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns would still be where they were before I Seth Freakin Rollins hand selected them and got them where they are today, I….” Seth started but was cut off by Roman’s entrance music.

“Seth, Seth, man again with the same old rant about how you created the shield, how you destroyed the shield blah blah blah, man, we’ve all heard it before, why don’t you give a rest already man,” Roman started. 

“No no, Roman you don’t get to tell me what to do, I was the one who made you who you are!” Seth barked as he watched the Alpha come closer to the ring. 

“You made me who I am? Seth, really, I thought we were brothers, isn’t that what you considered Dean and I when we were tag team partners?” Roman said with a smirk the same smirk that caused Seth to get butterflies in his stomach, but he couldn’t break character not now, not while millions all over the world were watching him live and not while he was standing in front of an arena full fans.

“We WERE brothers Roman, but not anymore not now that I’ve realized that I can stand on my own without you and Dean holding me back,” Seth barked. 

“Yeah, you think Seth? You REALLY think so?” Roman challenged. 

“Yeah, yeah I do think so Roman, I managed to win the WWE Champion title ON my own, without the help of you or Dean, which makes ME superior to you two!” Seth mocked holding up the belt. 

“You know what Seth? Why don’t you shut your mouth, and let’s give the people here what they paid for a fight a good ol’ fashion knock down drag out fight, that’s what they want, that’s what the people at home want, so let’s give them that and just SHOW them how you managed to take care of yourself,” Roman snapped before throwing his mic down and running into the ring sliding under the bottom rope where Seth began wailing on him.

The crowed cheered watching the Alpha and Omega male’s got at each other and roared even louder when Roman gave his signature roar before spearing Seth clean to the other side of the ring before crawling on him to pin as the refer began counting to three but Seth had managed to kick out as the crowd cheered and booed at the same time. 

After the match had ended with a count out in Seth’s favor and Roman backing out of the ring breathing heavily and sore from the beating he had taken and Seth standing victoriously in the ring holding the belt the two men were in the locker room packing their things, “Um Roman, can I ask you something?” Seth asked breaking the silence that was between them. 

“Of course, Seth you know you can ask me anything,” The Alpha replied as he zipped up his bag and turned around facing Seth waiting for the younger man to respond. 

“Um…” Seth began, feeling nervous what if Roman wasn’t claiming him as his Omega, what if it was just some way to get Orton to leave him alone, “Uh….N-Nevermind,” Seth replied before grabbing his stuff and leaving only to feel a strong hand wrap around his arm. 

“Seth, was this about what I said to Randy earlier? About you being my Omega?” Roman asked as Seth looked at him nervously before nodding his head. 

“Yeah, yeah it is, I wasn’t sure if you really meant it or if you trying to get him to leave me alone,” Seth replied as he watched Roman smile and nod. 

“It is true, I do consider you my Omega, but I wanted to wait for the right time and I guess when Randy was trying to mess with you my Alpha instinct kicked in and that came out,” Roman replied as soft smile played on Seth’s thin lips. 

“Oh ok, I….well I kinda felt like I was your Omega for a while, I always got jealous when Dean came around and saw how you two interacted,” Seth admitted.

“It’s ok, you’re an Omega, it’s in your nature to be jealous when someone else talks to me or gets close,” Roman replied as he reached down grabbed his bag and wrapped his other arm around Seth before guiding him out of the locker room towards the parking lot where a car was waiting for them to take them back to the hotel. 

“So….you really are claiming me as yours?” Seth said once they were inside the car and heading back to the hotel. 

“Of course Seth, and I want to be the best Alpha I can to you,” Roman replied as he wrapped an arm around the young man and pulled him closer as Seth laid his head on the bigger mans shoulder.

“And I want to be the best Omega I can to you,” Seth replied as they fell into a comfortable silence as Roman kissed the top of the Omega’s head and humid softly.

“Wait….but….um….what about Dean?” Seth asked. 

“What about Dean?” Roman mimicked unsure of what Seth was getting at.

“Well….Isn’t he your Beta?” Seth asked. 

“What? No, why do you think that?” Roman asked. 

“Well the way you two interacted at lunch, it felt like he was your Beta…” Seth trailed off as he looked down at his hands and fidgeted a little bit. 

“Seth, look at me,” Roman said as he reached over and placed his hand under his Omega’s chin forcing him to look up, “Dean is not my Beta, he is just a friend, you should know this,” The Alpha said trying to reassure Seth that Dean Ambrose was nothing more to Roman than just a friend. 

“Ok, I’m sorry I-I didn’t mean to act jealous,” Seth replied as Roman wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close. 

“It’s ok, as I said you’re an Omega it’s your nature to get jealous and possessive,” Roman said as the car pulled up to the hotel and the driver opened the door as Seth and Roman got out and headed inside with their bags, they knew they had an early day the next day with traveling to the next stop for Smack Down.


	2. I just need time away

It had been a month since Roman had claimed Seth as his Omega and the younger man couldn’t be happier only one thing was bothering him Roman had yet to his mark on the young Omega’s neck, much less knotted in him, “Why is he taking so long?” Seth thought as he was laying on the bed of the hotel room he was sharing with Roman on their day off. 

“What do you want to do today?” Roman asked as he emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and his long dark hair damp from his shower and made his way over to where his suitcases were stacked in the corner of the room and picked up one and laid it on the bed. 

“Um…I don’t know, I was kinda hoping we could just spend time here today since we hardly get to do that.” The Omega said with hope in his voice. 

“Oh, well I guess we can do that but Dean wanted all three of us hangout today and maybe just go site seeing,” The Alpha commented, the mere mention of the Betas name made Seth’s heart clinch and tried to hide his jealousy again. 

“Oh….ok well, I guess we can go site seeing,” The Omega said trying to hide the hurt tone in his voice but failed miserably when Roma sat next him on the bed. 

“Seth, listen to me ok? I don’t have any desire to make Dean my Beta, do you understand me?” Roman said in a stern manner.

“Yes, but…Every time I see you two around each other it feels like Dean wants you to be his, but I don’t want to be one of those Omega’s that has to share his Alpha with someone else, my mom had to do that with my dad before he left us and I don’t want that to happen to me,” Seth explained as he felt Roman’s strong arms wrap around his waist.

“And it won’t happen to you, and I know you’re wondering why I haven’t left my mark on you yet correct?” Roman asked as Seth nodded looking up at him. 

“I have yes,” He replied as Roman smiled and kissed his forehead. 

“I don’t want to do it just anytime you and I have sex, I want that moment to be special and by special I don’t mean when we’re on the bus traveling from stop to stop, but somewhere special,” Roman explained as Seth nodded understanding. 

“OK….I want it to be special too…maybe….I dunno when or if we when both of our matches at the next big pay per view event or something,” Seth said as his Alpha nodded. 

“Yes, that would be a special time, we’d be celebrating our victories,” Roman said with a smile as Seth snuggled into his arms and sighed in content Roman loved having his Omega in his arms and loved it when he snuggled into his arms at night when they were sleeping and sighing in content.

After a few minutes of snuggling Roman kissed the top of the Omega’s head and said, “OK, let’s get up and get ready to go Dean really wants the three of us to hang out,” Seth sighed and reluctantly got up to go find some clothes to put on and dug around in his bag for a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a t-shirt he changed and pulled his hair back in a low bun.

“Ready to go?” Roman asked as Seth nodded as they left the room and walked down the hall towards Dean’s room as he was coming out and nodded to them as they all three began walking down the corridor in a comfortable silence. 

“So where we going to first?” Seth asked as he subconsciously moved closer to Roman and was completely oblivious the confused look from the Beta as he and Roma chatted and discussed where they were going go first.

“Well I thought maybe we could stop at a café I found near the hotel yesterday while I was out exploring to get some breakfast and then maybe just walk around exploring the town,” Dean suggested as Roman agreed and turned to Seth who seemed to have zoned out. 

“Yo Seth!” The Alpha called getting the young Omega’s attention causing him to shake his head as if to come out of his trance. 

“Huh? Oh yeah, yeah that sounds good,” Seth said as both the Alpha and Beta looked at him with concern, Roman had a feeling about why Seth was acting strange but Dean was completely oblivious to it.

“OK breakfast it is!” Dean said clapping his hands as they began the short stroll down the street.

As the day went on Seth began to relax more when he started realizing that Roman wasn’t lying to him about taking Dean on as a Beta, that he was only Seth’s Alpha and no one else’s or at least that’s what he had thought.

“Oh that was a great day!” Seth exclaimed as he flopped down on the bed of his and Romans shared hotel room once they were back and once Dean had returned to his room. 

“It was,” Roman said as he took off his shirt and tossed to the side before climbing onto the bed and laying beside his Omega before pulling him into his arms and kissing his neck gently inhaling his scent as the younger man sighed in content being his Alpha’s arms and tilted his head back as Roman began kissing his neck more and growling quietly. 

“My Omega,” He growled lowly as he ran a hand through Seth hair who shuddered at the motion.

“Yes your Omega, I only belong to you Alpha,” Seth whispered as he felt the Alpha male begin to remove his shirt and growled when Seth tried to help him, he knew from a very young age that when an Alpha growled it meant he or she were in charge and hated being assisted with anything and let Roman roll them so he was laying completely on top of Seth and began grinding against the Omega causing friction between their clothed crotches. 

“I want to knot you so badly Omega, but I want to hear you beg for it,” Roman growled into Seth’s ear as he reached down and unzipped Seth’s shorts and pulled them off completely with one swift movement, his mouth never leaving Seth’s neck who was almost whining wanting to feel Roman instead of him. 

“Knot me Alpha, please knot me!” The Omega begged as Roman smirked as he pushed into Seth earning a groan of acceptance from the smaller Omega.

 

Seth woke up a few hours later noticing it was completely dark in the room and looked at the time to see it was 9pm, sighing the Omega rolled over to curl up next to his Alpha only to find his side of the bed was empty sitting up in confusion the Omega turned the light on and noticed that Roman’s cell phone was missing too. 

“Roman?” Seth called out but was answered by silence, getting up he made his way to the bathroom to see if maybe Roman was in there showering but to his dismay the bathroom was empty. 

“Hmmm….” He wondered as his stomach growled and decided to order some room service and ordered something to eat and tried to call Roman to see where he was but sighed when it went straight to voice mail and then decided to text him and hope he gets an answer and then decided to call Dean. 

“Uh h-hello?” Came the Beta’s voice after a couple of rings. 

“Oh Dean, hey have you heard from Roman? We fell asleep after getting back from hanging out with you this afternoon and I woke up and he isn’t here,” Seth asked as he heard shuffling of bed sheets and a hushed whisper. 

“Oh uh no man, I haven’t seen him since we got back from hanging out, look I’m kinda busy so if I hear from or see him I’ll let him know to give you a call, ok?” Dean replied trying to keep his composure. 

“Yeah, ok Dean, thanks, I’ll talk to you later man alright?” Seth said as the line went dead, sighing the Omega tossed his phone to the side and sighed and couldn’t help but think about how odd Dean had sounded on the phone and couldn’t help but wonder if the Beta was lying to him about not knowing where Roman was. 

“Nah, he wouldn’t do that to me,” Seth thought as a knock came on the door and a voice announcing that his room service order had arrived and was set out for him as he tipped the waiter and sat down to eat his meal and turn on the TV to see what was on, but still couldn’t shake the feeling that something going on between Dean and his Alpha. 

Dean smiled as he was wrapped in the arms of Roman who kissed the sighed of his head and growled softly in content, “I miss this,” Dean mumbled as the Alpha hummed in agreement as he tightened his arms around the Beta, it had been nearly a month since both Dean and Roman had been able to spend anytime alone with another with their schedules being busy and Dean having been gone due to a shoulder injury but was finally back. 

“I miss this too,” Roman said as he softly bit at Deans neck but not hard enough to leave a mark, he wasn’t ready to mark either Dean or Seth just yet part of him wanted to mark Dean and another part wanted to mark Seth but he didn’t want one with out the other and was conflicted, he knew an Alpha could have an Omega and Beta if they wished, but he wasn’t sure if that was for him or not.

After a few minutes of silence the Beta spoke, “What’s wrong? Something is bothering you, I can sense it,” this caused Roman to sign and close his eyes. 

“I’m conflicted, I want to claim you as my Beta but I also want to claim Seth as my Omega and I’m not sure what to do, and I don’t want to hurt either of you, I don’t know if that makes any sense at all,” Roman replied as he lay back on the bed with a frustrated sigh. 

“Why not claim us both?” Dean asked as he propped himself on one arm and looked down at Roman as the older man looked at him. 

“Dean, you know Omega’s get jealous if they have to share their Alpha’s, I mean look at Enzo he gets pissed anytime Cass talks to anyone else,” Roman commented reminding the Beta of how Enzo Emora gets when he sees Big Cass talking to someone else especially if it happens to be another Omega or Beta. 

Dean nodded, “I remember, Enzo nearly tore into me when I was talking to Cas at lunch one time,” He commented as he lay back down and curled up against Roman who wrapped his arm around the smaller man who hummed in comfort.

“WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!” Suddenly came a voice from the doorway of the hotel bedroom causing Dean and Roman to jump and sit up to see the very angry Omega Seth standing there his eyes red with rage.

“Seth, it’s not what it looks like,” Roman said as he started getting out of bed but was cut off. 

“No, it looks it exactly like that! You’re in bed with a fucking BETA! What are you claiming him too? Is that it?” Seth screamed as his words ripped through Romans heart like a knife as Seth rolled his eyes and left. 

“Whatever man, clearly I’m not enough for you that you had to go and cheat on me, have fun with him, I’m done,” Seth said as he left slamming the hotel room door behind him leaving both Alpha and Beta in silence as Roman sank to the bed and placed his head into his hands and sighed in frustration, “What have I done,” He mumbled.

“Roman, you didn’t mean to hurt him,” The Beta said trying to sooth the Alpha.

“You don’t get it Dean, a few days ago Randy was messing with Seth and I got in his face and called Seth my Omega, and now….now I think he thinks I lied about it,” Roman said as he stood up from the bed and pulled on his boxers and pants before giving Dean a quick kiss on the lips. 

“I’m sorry I need to go talk to him and get him to realize I didn’t mean to hurt him,” He said to Dean as the Beta nodded understandingly. 

Seth stormed around the hotel room throwing his clothes into his suit cases as he held back tears as he sat down the bad and began sobbing uncontrollably he hated himself for getting attached to the Alpha and thinking that the older man had actually wanted him to be his Omega and for being so foolish to think that he had found himself and Alpha that had actually given a damn about him. 

“Seth…” Came the voice of the Alpha from the door of the hotel room as it shut behind him quickly wiping his tears the Omega stood up and continued packing his things, he couldn’t be there anymore he needed to get away from Roman and just clear his head and think. 

“Seth, are you in here?” Roman called again but Seth continued to ignore him and finished packing his bags before setting them down on the floor and called down to the front desk to request for a luggage cart be brought up to his room and to have a car waiting for him out front, he needed a break and had already spoken to both Triple H and Stephanie McMahon about taking sometime off for a few weeks. 

“Seth, what are you doing? Where are you going?” The Alpha asked. 

“I’m going home, back to Iowa, Hunter and Stephanie agreed to let me have sometime off,” Was all Seth said as a knock came on the door. 

“Why?” Roman asked, he was hurt but as an Alpha he couldn’t show it, he had to be strong he couldn’t show weakness not in front of an Omega.

“Because I need time away, I need time away from the WWE, from the crowds, from you, I need to be me not Seth Freakin Rollins but Colby Lopez,” Seth said as the bellhop came in and collected helped him load his bags onto the luggage cart and leave shortly after.


	3. I've come to claim what's mine

Roman grunted and growled as he punched the punching bag that was set up in the gym that was run by the WWE he had been training extra hard for his matches lately and trying to keep his mind off of Seth who had left just a month ago and the WWE had made it seem like Seth was out with an injury.

“Roman! ROMAN!” Dean shouted coming up behind the Alpha who was too focused on beating the punching bag to even hear the sandy haired Beta calling his name. 

“YO! JOE!” Dean called finally getting the older man’s attention. 

“What,” Roman huffed as he stopped and looked at Dean breathing heavily. 

“Yo man, what’s gotten into you lately? All you do is work out and focus on your matches,” Dean said as he tried calm down the Alpha male and could tell that since Seth had left for his time off that Roman wasn’t in a good place right now. 

“I don’t know man, I….it’s like since Seth has left I can’t concentrate on anything but work and the feud I’m suppose to be having with Braun but even then I can’t help but feel like something’s missing…” Roman explained with a sigh as the Beta nodded and could tell that ever since the Omega had left to return to his home state for some time off that Roman didn’t seem complete. 

“Have you tried calling him?” Dean asked. 

“I have but he rejects my calls and he ignores my texts,” Roman commented as he sighed in frustration before standing up and grabbing his water bottle and heading to the showers to get cleaned up leaving Dean sitting there looking at after him.

“Well well, looks like the great Alpha Roman Reigns isn’t quite so great after all I see,” Came the smug voice of fellow Alpha Randy Orton. 

“Oh fuck off Randy, I’m not in the mood for you bullshit,” Roman grumbled, he hated the other Alpha with a passion and seriously wanted to put his head through a window especially when it came to him intimidating the Omegas and Betas that were on the WWE roster. 

“I’m not an Omega or Beta, you can’t speak to me in such a disrespectful way,” Orton said in a taunting tone knowing he was starting to get to Roman who snarled warningly glaring daggers at Orton who stood there smiling the arrogance radiating off of him as he crossed his arms across his chest, Roman wanted to tear him apart limb from limb but decided against, he had no real reason at least not that at moment.

The Alpha male sat in his car staring at his phone debating whether or not to try calling Seth one more time, “If he doesn’t answer than I’ll just let it go,” Roman thought as he hit call on the Omega’s number. 

“Hey you’ve reached Colby, I can’t come to the phone right now but if you leave message I’ll get back to you as soon as I’m able to,” Came the out going message that Roman had gotten all too familiar with sighing Roman decided to leave a message. 

“Colby hey its Ro…erm Joe, um….I miss you man, like really miss you, I’m a horrible Alpha for hurting you the way that I did and I want you to know that there’s nothing going on between Jonathon and I, and I wanted to say I’m sorry for what happened…” Roman said before hanging up the phone and tossing it to the side and laid his head back against the headrest of his car seat. 

Seth sat there on the couch of his mother’s home listening to the message Roman had left, “Then why did you fucking do it?” The Omega thought as he sighed and stood up, he had decided he was gonna go down to the Black and Brave Wrestling Academy to see how things were going to hopefully interact with some of the current students there.

“Mom! I’m going down to the wrestling school I’ll be home later!” Seth called to his mom as he was leaving normally he’d send an e-mail to the school letting them know he’d becoming but today he just wanted to surprise them it had been almost six months since he had been there and wanted to see how well the kids that were enrolled currently were doing. 

Pulling into the parking lot of the building Seth got out and checked his phone and sighed seeing a text from Roman and one from Dean, “I’ll read them later,” The Omega thought as he pocketed his phone and headed into the school to see a few students practicing moves in the ring while others were crowded around watching studying the moves, Seth smiled fondly loving how they were all practicing preparing themselves for a hopeful future as wrestlers in the WWE or TNA or one of the independent circuits that were known.

“Colby, what are you doing here?” Asked one of the instructors of the school Ellie a young lady with flaming red hair who stood a little over 5 feet tall. 

“Hey Ellie, eh I’m taking sometime off from the WWE just needed to get away and clear my head,” Seth replied as the two hugged.

“Why? What happened?” Ellie asked as she looked at Seth who sighed. 

“You remember Roman, the Alpha male I told you about before?” Seth asked. 

“Yeah, I do, the really hot one?” Ellie said with a giggle causing Seth to chuckle and nodded. 

“Yeah, he was in a fight with one of the other male Alpha’s in WWE and he said I was his Omega but a few weeks later I caught him in bed with our former team mate Dean Ambrose a Beta, a fuckin Beta!” Seth said as he tried to hide his tears but failed miserably as Ellie hugged him tightly. 

“He’s an asshole then, as hot Alpha asshole, but still one none then less!” Ellie said as Seth chuckled and sniffled a little. 

“But I love him though…he hurt me,” Seth said with a sigh. 

“If he loves you and wants you to be his Omega then he’ll have to come to you Seth, remember that, if a guy likes and really wants you he needs to come back to you, not you going crawling back to him,” Ellie said remembering many of the talks they had over the years that the school had been in operation.

Seth knew Ellie was right if Roman really did love and care for him and what the young man as his Omega he would come back to Seth instead of Seth crawling back to the Alpha. 

“Um Colby, your phones ringing,” Ellie said pulling the young man out of his thoughts he looked to see Dean Ambrose calling excusing himself Seth stepped into the corridor of the building and answered. 

“Hello?” He answered. 

“Seth, man please don’t hang up,” Came Deans voice as Seth sighed. 

“What do you want Dean?” The Omega asked. 

“Look, I know what you say back in Delaware at the hotel but it wasn’t what you think,” The Beta said but was cut off by Seth. 

”Wasn’t what I thought? Dean, he had his arms around you and you were both fucking shirtless in your bed! And I could smell both of your scents on each other! So don’t TELL me it wasn’t what I thought,” Seth said but Dean interjected. 

“Yeah we were shirtless but we still had our boxers on, we didn’t go as far you think we did, I know you two have something going on and I wasn’t going to interfere,” Dean explained. 

“OK….so if you knew why were you in bed with him? Obviously neither of you give a damn since you BOTH were shirtless! You know this is turning into a lot like our feud for work, maybe that’s how it’s meant to be,” Seth said. 

“SETH WILL YOU FUCKING LISTEN TO ME! I do NOT want Roman, he and I are more compatible as friends ok? He wants you, he wants to be your Alpha, I suggest you think about it before you throw it away,” Dean said as he hung up not bothering to wait for Seth to say anything.

Sighing Dean laid on his bed of his Las Vegas apartment and stared at the ceiling, “I hope I wasn’t too harsh on him,” The Beta thought as he rolled over and sighed even though he and Roman weren’t friends with the Omega in the ring they were still friends outside of it or at least that’s what Dean thought but it felt now that Seth wanted nothing to do with either of them.

Roman sighed as he pulled up to the familiar home of his cousin Jimmy Uso, “Come on man, you can do this you and your cousins are close Jimmy can help you out,” The Alpha thought as he got out and made his way up to the front door and rung the doorbell and waited patiently for either Jimmy or Naomi to answer the door. 

“Joe, what are you doing here man?” Came Jimmy Usos voice as he opened the door and gave his cousin a hug. 

“Hey man, yeah I need advice and since you’re the only one close since Jay’s out of town traveling with the WWE and Dwayne is off in LA shooting his show I figured why not come to you,” Roman replied as Jimmy nodded and ushered the Alpha in the house shut the door. 

“Yeah man, I know what you mean, Naomi’s in New York for Total Divas,” Jimmy said as he motioned for Roman to sit down on the couch. 

“So what brings you here today?” Jimmy asked sensing some stress with his cousin. 

“You know Seth right?” Roman asked. 

“I do, I mean we are co-workers at WWE after all,” Jimmy said as Roman nodded feeling like an idiot for even saying that. 

“Well…I fucked up with him,” The older Alpha said. 

“How?” Jimmy asked. 

“Seth caught Dean and I in bed and before either of us could even explain what happened he stormed out and said he needed time away to clear his head and just to be Colby for a while and well, I don’t know what to do man, do I go to Iowa and try and get him back or do I wait?” Roman asked, his cousin had been married to the WWE Diva and Omega Naomi and had been going strong for 3 years. 

After a few minutes of thinking Jimmy spoke, “You have to go to him Uce, if you don’t you could lose him for good, Naomi and I had our problems when we first met and mated but it’s part of being what we are man,” Roman knew his cousin was right, he had seen the issues the fellow Alpha had with his Omega over the years that they’d been together and no matter what they always worked it out. 

“You’re right man, I have to go get my Omega, I will get my Omega,” Roman said as his cousin smiled. 

“Alright man, that’s what I like to see my cousin getting what he has his mind set on!” Jimmy said as the two hugged before Roman left and knew exactly what he needed to do.


	4. Forming A Plan And Setting It In Action

Seth was busy working with one of the students enrolled at the Black and Brave wrestling school showing them some new moves he had often used in the ring trying to make sure he did it correctly to prevent being hurt, “OK, now do it exactly like I told you,” Seth said as he watched the student and clapped. 

“There you go, perfect! Maybe one day you’ll use it against me in the ring!” Seth said as he patted the student on the back before telling him to take a break when he noticed a familiar Alpha walking into the room towards the ring. 

“Jack! Take over for me with the others, I got something to take care,” Seth instructed a tall dark haired man as he climbed out of the ring and grabbed a water bottle before walking over to Roman. 

“What are you doing here? I told you I needed time away from everything having to do with the WWE and that included you,” Seth said in a not to friendly tone. 

“Can we talk somewhere privately?” Roman asked hesitantly as Seth looked around and nodded and led him to the office where he shut the door. 

“OK we’re here, now talk, what do you want?” Seth snapped crossing his arms across his chest. 

“I’m sorry you thought there was something going on between Dean and I there isn’t we tried but it didn’t work, we felt we were more compatible as friends,” Roman said looking down. 

“Yeah well it didn’t seem that way when I walked in on you two IN bed, SHIRTLESS!” Seth snapped holding his ground. 

“Yeah Seth that’s all we were SHIRTLESS our underwear was still on, sure we kissed and sure we dry humped but was it and even then it didn’t last long, we both felt it wasn’t right and Dean knew I wanted you, why else do you think I called you my Omega that day Orton was messing with you in the locker room and while else would I come ALL the way to Iowa which I might as cold as fucking balls during the winter,” Roman said causing Seth to chuckle a little which he knew it was true Iowa was pretty damn cold during the winter months. 

“Because I want you back Seth, I want you to be my Omega and I want to be your Alpha YOURS and no one else’s, could I have my pick of any Omega or Beta in the locker room sure, but you’re the one I want, from the first day we met back on NXT I wanted you,” Roman said as he stepped closer to the Omega. 

As Seth looked at him, “But why were you in bed with Dean a Beta if you wanted me to be your Omega?” He asked. 

“I don’t know, I honestly don’t, I thought I wanted him as my Beta while I had you as my Omega but the more we talked and got to know each other we weren’t sure if it would work and that day you caught us in bed proved that he and I were meant as friends,” Roman replied. 

“I don’t know Roman, I don’t know if I want to be your Omega anymore,” Seth said as he could almost hear the Alpha’s heart break.

“Please Seth,” Roman begged. 

“I can’t Roman, I’m sorry, and I’m sorry you wasted your time coming out here to get me back, but I don’t think I can do it,” Seth said as he turned and left the room leaving the Alpha by himself. 

“Great, way to make yourself look an asshole,” Roman thought as he left and walked past the ring to leave unaware that Seth was watching him from the corner of his eye. 

“Was that who I think it was?” Ellie asked appearing beside the Omega almost startling him,  
“Geez woman! Warn a guy when you do that!” Seth said jumping a little from suddenly being pulled out of his thoughts and nodded, “But yes, that was Roman,” He sighed watching the Alpha form walk out of the building and to the rental car that was parked right up front. 

“What happened?” Asked Ellie as she took a drink of her water and could tell something was bothering the Omega. 

“He wanted me to take him back, but I can’t….at least not now,” Seth explained as he turned his attention back to the people in the ring and watching their moves and nodded in approval. 

“So you’re just going to let him walk out of here without you?” Ellie asked.

“What do you expect me to do El? He explained to me what happened but it still hurt that he did it, and I don’t know if I’ll ever want him to be me Alpha not now or in the future,” Seth sighed.

“Col, if you don’t figure out what you want, you’re going to lose him, and I wish I was kidding when I say that, but I’m not,” Ellie said before she walked off to go work with a group that was in the weight room of the building leave the Omega to his own thoughts.

Roman sighed as he laid in his hotel bed, he couldn’t sleep all he could think about was the interaction he had with Seth at the wrestling school and how it hurt when Seth he didn’t know if he wanted to be his Omega, “Ugh, how could I have been so damn stupid!” He thought as he sat up and leaned against the headboard and sighed again. 

Picking up his phone Roman began scrolling through his twitter feed to try and get his mind off of the current situation when he saw a tweet from Seth appear ‘Been stressed lately and don’t know what to do,’ The tweet read as Roman bit his lip debating if he wanted to reply to the Omega and decided against it, he didn’t want WWE Universe suspecting something was up and start wondering if he was the reason why Seth had been absent from shows the past two months. 

“I’m not giving up,” The Alpha thought he couldn’t give up he was Roman Reigns The Big Dog of WWE and he wasn’t going to let this stop him, just like he didn’t let The Undertaker stop him at Wrestlemania a few months ago, even though it was already set that Roman would win the match and retire Undertaker and Taker himself even gave the Alpha tips on what do in the ring a few days prior to the event. 

“If I knock you down man, you gotta keep getting back up, don’t let me stop you from achieving this, this is me passing the torch to you Roman, time for you to take your place as the top dog of the WWE yard, put your mind to it, so what if you piss off millions of fans, you did what you put your mind to, you trained your ASS off in the gym preparing for our match, when it comes time for it start put EVERYTHING else out of your mind, and focus every bit of your energy on burying me!” Undertaker’s words echoed in Romans head.

“He’s right,” Roman thought, “He is absolutely right, if I want something bad enough I have to keep trying,” The Alpha thought, he wasn’t going to go to the academy the next day, no he was going to wait a few days and figure out, he couldn’t stand the thought of Seth being with an Alpha that wasn’t him. 

“You can do it Roman, you got this, your cousins tell you that you can do it, the dead man even told you that you can do anything you can set your mind to, just do it!” The Alpha, he knew Seth loved spending time in New York City and had decided it would be the best place to try and win the Omega’s heart back and quickly grabbed his ipad that was sitting in his carry on bag and began searching for one of Seth’s favorite places to eat when they visited NYC. 

“Perfect,” He thought as he continued to set everything up, of course he’d have to wait until morning to make the reservations at the restaurant and had planned to make reservations as soon as he could which he knew could be anytime of day. 

“Big Dog’s not getting any sleep tonight,” The Alpha thought as he continued working on the rest of his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how short this chapter is. But I promise to make it up to you in the next chapter! Thank you for reading! And please comment and let me know how you like the story so far!


	5. I have reached my decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait on the update this story. I had a major case of writers block and couldn't figure out how to end it! So here it is!

It had been a week since Roman had visited Seth at the Black and Brave school of wrestling and as much as the Omega had tried he could get the Alpha out of his mind, “Maybe I shouldn’t have been so harsh to him,” The Omega thought as he lay in his bed in his bedroom of his mom’s home, “He’s probably already gone back to Florida,” He thought again before deciding to get out of bed and make his way downstairs to find his mom already up and making breakfast. 

“Morning Col, a letter came for you this morning, its on the island,” His mom said as she turned to the stove to flip the pancakes and made sure the toast wasn’t burning as Seth picked up the envelope and looked at it before opening the letter. 

‘Seth, 

I know you really don’t want to hear from me right now and I understand that completely I was an asshole for what I did to and how I betrayed you, but I really want to make it up to you, please just give me this one chance that’s all I ask. I’ll be in New York for a comic convention. But I’d like you to come; I left you the information for the hotel I’ll be in. Seth my Omega I hope you do come. If not then I’ll completely understand. 

Roman Reigns’ 

Sighing Seth read the information and laid it on the table and put his head in his hands, he hated Roman for being in bed with Dean Ambrose, but at the same time he still loved the Alpha, “Mom, I need advice,” Seth finally said looking over at his mom who was placing the food on the table. 

“I think you should go, Roman clearly loves you and wants you as his Omega otherwise he wouldn’t put so much effort into trying to get you back,” His mom said without even having to ask what her youngest son was needing advice on. 

“You think so?” Seth asked as his mom who herself was a female Omega. 

“I do,” His mom replied as Seth nodded and knew even though he wasn’t fully ready to forgive the Alpha he was at least going to hear him out.

“OK, I’ll go,” The Omega said as he stood up and checked the envelope again to see a voucher for a flight to New York. 

“Good, go pack and I’ll take you to the airport,” His mom said as the young Omega nodded before darting upstairs and began packing, he packed a little bit of everything from casual wear to something a little dressy. 

“Ugh…What do I pack?” Seth thought as he dug through his closet and put in some jeans, t-shirts, along with a few nice shirts and some dressy pants, “OK what else am I missing?” He thought as he looked at his bags that were now packed. 

“Colby, are you ready?” Asked his mom. 

“Yeah, I think so,” Seth replied as she nodded and the two loaded his bags into the car and the older Omega drove her son to the airport where they hugged. 

“It’ll work out Col, I promise,” Seth’s mom said as the Omega nodded and kissed his mom on the cheek before going into the airport to check in his bags and wait for his flight to New York to be called, “Should I text him and let him know I’m coming or just go without a word?” He thought as he looked at his phone and debated about it for a minute before he decided not to say anything and just leave it until he was actually in NYC before letting the Alpha know he was coming. 

“Flight 314 from Buffalo to NYC now boarding at gate 14,” The announcement called out as Seth grabbed his carry on bag and made his way down the terminal to the gate and stood in line waiting for the stewardess to take his boarding pass and he made his way down the long terminal to the aircraft and found his seat, “No turning back now,” he thought as he placed his bag into the overheard compartment and took his seat.

Roman made his way through the convention venue where fans and other convention goers greeted him as he looked around taking in the sight of it all, “This is awesome,” He thought as he was led to the table where he’d be signing autographs and doing photo ops with WWE fans. 

The Alpha looked at the fairly long line of fans and smiled this was one of the many things he loved about being a WWE Superstar getting to see how happy he made fans and how much the younger fans looked up to him, he loved being in the ring more importantly and knew he was making millions happy every night, once the last fan had come and gone Roman was able to leave and return to his hotel for a bit. 

As he came out of the shower the Alpha still hadn’t heard from Seth and was starting to doubt that he even got the message that was left for him at his mom’s home.

“I guess I’ll find out tonight,” Roman thought as he looked at the clock and saw the reservations he had made for that night would be in an hour and decided to go ahead and get dressed.

Seth sighed as he entered the restaurant ‘I shouldn’t do this, he’s going to hurt me again,’ The Omega thought as he nervously entered the building and was led to the table where he saw the familiar figure of the Alpha who was sitting there fidgeting.

“Your waiter will be right with you,” The waitress said as she handed the two men their menus and left the two in silence. 

“I didn’t think you’d come,” Roman said after a few minutes trying to break the silence.

“Well, you put a lot of effort to get me here, and well my mom told me I should come, and Ellie told me I was an idiot for letting you go,” Seth said as he felt Roman place a hand over his own.

“Seth, I really am sorry that you thought I was lying about wanting you as my Omega,” Roman began, “I wasn’t lying, I’m still not lying, I want to be your Alpha, and I want you to be my Omega, I want to spend my life with you, even if we don’t get married, I want to be with,” Roman said.

Seth looked at Roman and sighed, “OK….I want to be your Omega, but if I ever catch you in bed with Dean again or any other Beta or another Omega then I’m done, I can’t take being hurt again,” Seth said as he looked at Roman again as a small smile spread over the Alpha’s face as he nodded. 

“It won’t happen again, I promise you that,” Roman replied as the check was placed on the table where Seth began to reach for it but was quickly snatched away by the Alpha.   
“I got this,” Roman said as he pulled out cash from his wallet and placed it in the folder that the ticket was in and handed it back to the server telling her to keep it all and gave her a friendly wink as she thanked them as they stood up to leave. 

“I’ve got a car waiting for us,” Roman said as he took the Omega’s hand into his own as they walked out the door to the awaiting car that was going to take them back to the hotel Roman was staying in which also happened to be the same hotel that the Omega was staying, “I didn’t even know you had checked in!” The Alpha exclaimed as they walked through the lobby. 

“Yeah, I didn’t want to tell you I was here in case I had changed my mind and wanted to leave without you knowing I was here,” The Omega replied as they stepped onto the elevator to go up to Roman’s floor as he nodded. 

“That’s understandable, I wouldn’t wanna see me either after how upset you were,” Roman replied as he kissed the back of Seth’s hand as the young Omega moved closer to him as Roman wrapped his arm around him and kissed the side of his head. 

“What room are you in?” Roman asked as the elevator opened to his floor. 

“Um…I’m actually on this floor too,” Seth replied.

“Oh….how’d I miss you then?” Roman asked.

“I dunno….I think I probably checked in while you were still at the convention and I didn’t feel like leaving my room again so I just ordered room service and from there went to bed,” The Omega replied as Roman nodded in understanding as they walked down the hall to Seth’s room which was just a few doors down from Roman’s. 

“So….I guess…..this is goodnight?” Roman asked as he looked at Seth. 

“Look Roman, I get you’re trying to convince me that you’re not going to hurt me again, I really do, but just give me a little more time to think, ok? Let me at least think about it tonight and tomorrow come to my room for breakfast and I’ll give you my answer, how’s that sound?” Seth asked. 

“OK, I can do that,” The Alpha replied with a small smile as Seth returned it before the two said goodnight as the Omega closed his hotel room door and sighed. 

“You know Ellie is going to kick your ass if you don’t take Roman back,” Seth thought to himself remembering the conversation he had with the trainer back in Iowa before he left to come to New York to meet up with Roman.

Roman laid on his bed and sighed before calling Dean, “So how did it go?” The Beta asked as Roman chuckled. 

“Well hi to you too,” Roman said jokingly.

“Yeah yeah hi, so how did it go?” Dean asked again. 

“Not as bad as I thought it would, he asked me to come his room tomorrow morning for breakfast and he’ll give me answer then,” Roman replied as Dean chuckled. 

“You want my opinion on this?” Dean asked as he could almost see the Alpha roll his eyes and chuckle. 

“No, but I know you’re going to give it to me anyway because that’s how you work,” Roman replied. 

“Exactly, I think he’s going to take you back as his Alpha but he just wants to make sure that’s what he really wants before he gives you his final answer since as you know we meet for life,” The Beta said as Roman nodded. 

“I know man, I know, and I hope you’re right that he does take me back,” Roman commented. 

“I know you do and I’m pretty sure he will,” Dean replied assuring his best friend that the Omega was going to take him back. 

Dean and Roman chatted for a few more minutes before they said their goodbyes and hung up as Roman lay against the pillows of his hotel bed and sighed, “I hope you’re right Dean, I hope you’re fucking right,” The Alpha thought as he fell asleep.

The nervous Omega paced his hotel room nervously after saying goodnight to the Alpha as he began thinking over the nights events Roman had treated him to dinner, a nice walk through Central Park, some quiet conversation and just an all out wonderful night, “He did go through all the trouble to get me a room at the hotel, make dinner reservations at my favorite place, had a car pick me up from the airport,” Seth thought as he sat down the bed. 

“But he also was in bed with Dean the Beta,” Seth thought bitterly, but he knew he could be that angry with Roman or Dean for that matter, he remembered Dean had assured him over the phone a few days after he had left for his vacation that both himself and Roman were only compatible as friends, “Ugh, I don’t think I can live without him,” Seth thought. 

“I know what I’m going to do,” Seth thought as he got up and stripped out of his suit and crawled into bed, he had already made up his mind and couldn’t wait to talk to the Alpha in the morning.


	6. Reunited And It Feels So Good!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry it seems like it took forever to post this chapter. I had to re-write some parts because I just did not like how it was going. But I hope y'all enjoy it!

It had been a week since Roman had visited Seth at the Black and Brave school of wrestling and as much as the Omega had tried he could get the Alpha out of his mind, “Maybe I shouldn’t have been so harsh to him,” The Omega thought as he lay in his bed in his bedroom of his mom’s home, “He’s probably already gone back to Florida,” He thought again before deciding to get out of bed and make his way downstairs to find his mom already up and making breakfast. 

“Morning Col, a letter came for you this morning, its on the island,” His mom said as she turned to the stove to flip the pancakes and made sure the toast wasn’t burning as Seth picked up the envelope and looked at it before opening the letter. 

‘Seth, 

I know you really don’t want to hear from me right now and I understand that completely I was an asshole for what I did to you and how I betrayed you, but I really want to make it up to you, please just give me this one chance that’s all I ask. I’ll be in New York for a comic convention. But I’d like you to come; I left you the information for the hotel I’ll be in. Seth my Omega I hope you do come. If not then I’ll completely understand. 

Roman Reigns’ 

Sighing Seth read the information and laid it on the table and put his head in his hands, he hated Roman for being in bed with Dean Ambrose, but at the same time he still loved the Alpha, “Mom, I need advice,” Seth finally said looking over at his mom who was placing the food on the table. 

“I think you should go, Roman clearly loves you and wants you as his Omega otherwise he wouldn’t put so much effort into trying to get you back,” His mom said without even having to ask what her youngest son was needing advice on. 

“You think so?” Seth asked as his mom who herself was a female Omega. 

“I do,” His mom replied as Seth nodded and knew even though he wasn’t fully ready to forgive the Alpha he was at least going to hear him out.

“OK, I’ll go,” The Omega said as he stood up and checked the envelope again to see a voucher for a flight to New York. 

“Good, go pack and I’ll take you to the airport,” His mom said as the young Omega nodded before darting upstairs and began packing, he packed a little bit of everything from casual wear to something a little dressy. 

“Ugh…What do I pack?” Seth thought as he dug through his closet and put in some jeans, t-shirts, along with a few nice shirts and some dressy pants, “OK what else am I missing?” He thought as he looked at his bags that were now packed. 

“Colby, are you ready?” Asked his mom. 

“Yeah, I think so,” Seth replied as she nodded and the two loaded his bags into the car and the older Omega drove her son to the airport where they hugged. 

“It’ll work out Col, I promise,” Seth’s mom said as the Omega nodded and kissed his mom on the cheek before going into the airport to check in his bags and wait for his flight to New York to be called, “Should I text him and let him know I’m coming or just go without a word?” He thought as he looked at his phone and debated about it for a minute before he decided not to say anything and just leave it until he was actually in NYC before letting the Alpha know he was coming. 

“Flight 314 from Buffalo to NYC now boarding at gate 14,” The announcement called out as Seth grabbed his carry on bag and made his way down the terminal to the gate and stood in line waiting for the stewardess to take his boarding pass and he made his way down the long terminal to the aircraft and found his seat, “No turning back now,” he thought as he placed his bag into the overheard compartment and took his seat.

Roman made his way through the convention venue where fans and other convention goers greeted him as he looked around taking in the sight of it all, “This is awesome,” He thought as he was led to the table where he’d be signing autographs and doing photo ops with WWE fans. 

The Alpha looked at the fairly long line of fans and smiled this was one of the many things he loved about being a WWE Superstar getting to see how happy he made fans and how much the younger fans looked up to him, he loved being in the ring more importantly and knew he was making millions happy every night, once the last fan had come and gone Roman was able to leave and return to his hotel for a bit. 

As he came out of the shower the Alpha still hadn’t heard from Seth and was starting to doubt that he even got the message that was left for him at his mom’s home.

“I guess I’ll find out tonight,” Roman thought as he looked at the clock and saw the reservations he had made for that night would be in an hour and decided to go ahead and get dressed.

Seth sighed as he entered the restaurant ‘I shouldn’t do this, he’s going to hurt me again,’ The Omega thought as he nervously entered the building and was led to the table where he saw the familiar figure of the Alpha who was sitting there fidgeting.

“Your waiter will be right with you,” The waitress said as she handed the two men their menus and left the two in silence. 

“I didn’t think you’d come,” Roman said after a few minutes trying to break the silence.

“Well, you put a lot of effort to get me here, and well my mom told me I should come, and Ellie told me I was an idiot for letting you go,” Seth said as he felt Roman place a hand over his own.

“Seth, I really am sorry that you thought I was lying about wanting you as my Omega,” Roman began, “I wasn’t lying, I’m still not lying, I want to be your Alpha, and I want you to be my Omega, I want to spend my life with you, even if we don’t get married, I want to be with,” Roman said.

Seth looked at Roman and sighed, “OK….I want to be your Omega, but if I ever catch you in bed with Dean again or any other Beta or another Omega then I’m done, I can’t take being hurt again,” Seth said as he looked at Roman again as a small smile spread over the Alpha’s face as he nodded. 

“It won’t happen again, I promise you that,” Roman replied as the check was placed on the table where Seth began to reach for it but was quickly snatched away by the Alpha.   
“I got this,” Roman said as he pulled out cash from his wallet and placed it in the folder that the ticket was in and handed it back to the server telling her to keep it all and gave her a friendly wink as she thanked them as they stood up to leave. 

“I’ve got a car waiting for us,” Roman said as he took the Omega’s hand into his own as they walked out the door to the awaiting car that was going to take them back to the hotel Roman was staying in which also happened to be the same hotel that the Omega was staying, “I didn’t even know you had checked in!” The Alpha exclaimed as they walked through the lobby. 

“Yeah, I didn’t want to tell you I was here in case I had changed my mind and wanted to leave without you knowing I was here,” The Omega replied as they stepped onto the elevator to go up to Roman’s floor as he nodded. 

“That’s understandable, I wouldn’t wanna see me either after how upset you were,” Roman replied as he kissed the back of Seth’s hand as the young Omega moved closer to him as Roman wrapped his arm around him and kissed the side of his head. 

“What room are you in?” Roman asked as the elevator opened to his floor. 

“Um…I’m actually on this floor too,” Seth replied.

“Oh….how’d I miss you then?” Roman asked.

“I dunno….I think I probably checked in while you were still at the convention and I didn’t feel like leaving my room again so I just ordered room service and from there went to bed,” The Omega replied as Roman nodded in understanding as they walked down the hall to Seth’s room which was just a few doors down from Roman’s. 

“So….I guess…..this is goodnight?” Roman asked as he looked at Seth. 

“Look Roman, I get you’re trying to convince me that you’re not going to hurt me again, I really do, but just give me a little more time to think, ok? Let me at least think about it tonight and tomorrow come to my room for breakfast and I’ll give you my answer, how’s that sound?” Seth asked. 

“OK, I can do that,” The Alpha replied with a small smile as Seth returned it before the two said goodnight as the Omega closed his hotel room door and sighed. 

“You know Ellie is going to kick your ass if you don’t take Roman back,” Seth thought to himself remembering the conversation he had with the trainer back in Iowa before he left to come to New York to meet up with Roman.

Roman laid on his bed and sighed before calling Dean, “So how did it go?” The Beta asked as Roman chuckled. 

“Well hi to you too,” Roman said jokingly.

“Yeah yeah hi, so how did it go?” Dean asked again. 

“Not as bad as I thought it would, he asked me to come his room tomorrow morning for breakfast and he’ll give me answer then,” Roman replied as Dean chuckled. 

“You want my opinion on this?” Dean asked as he could almost see the Alpha roll his eyes and chuckle. 

“No, but I know you’re going to give it to me anyway because that’s how you work,” Roman replied. 

“Exactly, I think he’s going to take you back as his Alpha but he just wants to make sure that’s what he really wants before he gives you his final answer since as you know we mate for life,” The Beta said as Roman nodded. 

“I know man, I know, and I hope you’re right that he does take me back,” Roman commented. 

“I know you do and I’m pretty sure he will,” Dean replied assuring his best friend that the Omega was going to take him back. 

Dean and Roman chatted for a few more minutes before they said their goodbyes and hung up as Roman lay against the pillows of his hotel bed and sighed, “I hope you’re right Dean, I hope you’re fucking right,” The Alpha thought as he fell asleep.

The nervous Omega paced his hotel room nervously after saying goodnight to the Alpha as he began thinking over the nights events Roman had treated him to dinner, a nice walk through Central Park, some quiet conversation and just an all out wonderful night, “He did go through all the trouble to get me a room at the hotel, make dinner reservations at my favorite place, had a car pick me up from the airport,” Seth thought as he sat down the bed. 

“But he also was in bed with Dean the Beta,” Seth thought bitterly, but he knew he could never be that angry with Roman or Dean for that matter, he remembered Dean had assured him over the phone a few days after he had left for his vacation that both himself and Roman were only compatible as friends, “Ugh, I don’t think I can live without him,” Seth thought. 

“I know what I’m going to do,” Seth thought as he got up and stripped out of his suit and crawled into bed, he had already made up his mind and couldn’t wait to talk to the Alpha in the morning, he was nervous, and scared. 

“What if I make a mistake and take him back and he hurts me again,” Seth thought as he began to drift off to sleep trying to keep his nerves from preventing him from having a good nights sleep.

 

The next morning Roman woke up early and checked the time it was only 6am, “Perfect, I can go down to the gym and work out then come back up at 7 and get showered and go to Seth’s room,” The Alpha thought as he got out of bed and pulled on a pair of workout shorts and a tank t-shirt and made his way to the gym.

The gym was quiet, “Wasn’t expecting you here this early, especially since you’re going to be talking to Seth this morning over breakfast,” Came the voice of Dean Ambrose startling Roman. 

“Geez man! Don’t do that!” Roman said as Dean chuckled as they started their hour work out, well one hour for Roman. 

“So, what do you thinks going to happen during breakfast?” Dean asked as they were both jogging on the treadmills that were beside one another. 

“I don’t know man, I’m hoping he agrees to taking me back, I really want him to be my Omega, I really want him to have my pups, you know?” Roman said as he looked over at the Beta. 

“I get it man, I really do, that’s how I feel about Renee, I really want her to be my Omega, but I don’t man, I don’t know if she sees me like that or not,” Dean said as he quickened the pace on his treadmill some so that he was at a fast job as Roman nodded. 

“Chat her up Dean, you may never know,” Roman said as they finished their workout and parted ways, Dean to continue working out and Roman to head up to his room to get cleaned up and head over to Seths room, butterflies going a mile a minute in his stomach as he stripped out of his sweaty workout clothes and grabbing a pair of black pants and a tank top, it was only breakfast but a breakfast that was going to determine his future with Seth Rollins.

Once The Alpha was showered, he checked his phone and saw a text from Seth, “I’ve ordered breakfast, so come to my room whenever you want,” Smiling Roman put his phone into his pocket and made his way down to the Omegas room and knocked. 

“IT’S OPEN!” Came Seth’s voice as Roman pushed the door open and went in shutting it behind him and made his way further into the room.

“Oh, I thought it was the food,” Seth said as he came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist blushing a little.

“Nope, sorry to disappoint you,” Roman said with a small smile on his lips. 

“Not disappointed, um…let me get dressed, I’ll be out in a bit,” Seth replied as the door knocked. 

“Go get dressed, I’ll get the food,” Roman said as Seth nodded and went into the bathroom and got dressed as the Alpha went and let the waiter in with the food and tipped him and set the food out on the table as the Omega emerged from the bathroom dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of gray shorts.

“It smells good,” Roman commented as they sat down at the table. 

“Yeah it does, hope you like pancakes,” Seth commented. 

“Seth, come on man, we’ve gone to breakfast before, of course I love pancakes!” Roman said as they began eating and having idle talk about work, about their upcoming matches and the upcoming pay per view events.

“I’m nervous about my match against Hunter, what if I lose? What if my knee messes up again?” Seth rambled as Roman reached over and put his hand on the youngers man. 

“You’ll be fine, the match will be fine,” Roman assured as they continued to eat.

After a few minutes Seth finally spoke again, “I’ve done a lot of thinking between our date last night and this morning before you arrived,” Hearing this caused Roman to look up and at the Omega sitting before him at the table and waited for him to contine. 

Seth could feel the nervousness forming in his stomach, he was scared, he wasn’t sure what to do, does he tell Roman he wants to be his Omega or tell him no? Once he gave his answer he knew there would be no going back ever and he knew Alpha’s and Omega’s mated for life.

“Yes, I’ll be your Omega, a-and I want you to be my Alpha,” Seth said feeling nervous about what Roman would say and how he’d take it.

After a few minutes Roman spoke and smiled, “And I want to be your Alpha, and I want you to be my Omega,” Smiling Seth allowed Roman to take his hand and kiss it softly. 

“I promise you right here and now that I won’t ever hurt you again, and if I do you have full permission to kick my ass,” Roman said as Seth laughed and smacked his hand playfully as the pair enjoyed their breakfast together.  
“So are you coming back to WWE anytime soon?” Roman asked as they finished their breakfast. 

“Yeah, I spoke with Stephanie this morning and she said I can come back Monday, which will be right in time for Wrestle Mania,” Seth said with a slight smile on his lips. 

“Awesome, so is your match against Hunter still happening?” Roman asked as Seth nodded. 

“Yeah it is, I’m nervous, but at the same time I’m excited,” Seth commented as Roman nodded before the pair fell into a comfortable silence as they finished their breakfast.


End file.
